Fine China
by NightcatMau
Summary: I dug around in the vaults and look what I found. When Valkyrie's impending marriage to Skulduggery is called off China must find a way to fix things. Because even she can be nice for once. I guess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, China or Skulduggery. I know, I'm usually picking on her because she seems like the kind of person who'd push her own grandmother down the stairs and laugh hysterically over it, but even I can be nice to China, for once. This is set after the novels so Val is in her 20s at least. "Fine China" is a song by Chris Brown and would be how China feels towards Valkyrie as a friend.

* * *

China Sorrows looked at her young friend and felt her own delicate heart break. Which was unusual regarding another woman, but this woman was her friend, her only female friend and now she was in tears and it was all China's fault.

After all these years to see Valkyrie once more under such sad conditions made China live up to the Sorrows part of her name. Not that she regretted killing Skulduggery's family, people did horrible things in war and China Sorrows was not one given to regret. But that she'd hurt the one decent human being she'd ever known made her wish the past had never happened.

"Tell me, my dear, why did you stand up for me? Skulduggery is your friend and surely you must have wanted me to die for what I did?"

"I stood up for you then the same reason as now, China. There's been enough killing. If we all got to kill out of revenge where would it end? Besides, you were my friend, you still are." She shrugged and sipped her tea and China felt her shoulders relax slightly.

She'd always worried that secretly Valkyrie had been planning her downfall, or that now that Valkyrie wedding to Skulduggery was off she'd seek revenge, but the young woman hadn't. Instead she'd come to her only female friend for comfort.

And although China was in general terrible at comforting people she was trying her best. "What actually was said, my dear?" She asked, and Valkyrie gazed at her mournfully. China winced, an unlovely expression she usually avoided, but she could tell Valkyrie thought she was toying with her, enjoying her pain.

"Well, China, Let's see. My defending you and coming to see you last week came up. I said to Skulduggery that we've all killed somebody's family member, but he said an entire family, a wife and child were different. Then he said because of you he'd never have his wife again and maybe that was why I liked you, because you'd got rid of any competition." Valkyrie's voice was angry, hurt.

China sat back, stunned. "My dear, I have no words. I truly am sorry to have caused you this pain. I always thought you two would be together. That is so unlike him, to be that cruel." Again she regretted her words because she'd always implied a relationship with Skulduggery and now her young friend's face twisted in agony at the reminder.

Valkyrie stood up abruptly. "Well, he's all yours, China. You win. I hope you're happy." She managed bitterly, then turned and left. But China wasn't happy. She regretted now mercilessly tormenting Valkyrie because she was so pretty and much younger all those years ago.

Now her friend, her only friend, had decided she was the enemy and that China wanted a man she'd never been interested in in the first place. But that was China's one weakness, wasn't it? The need to be cruel to other women, even friends so she could feel better about herself.

There would never be any convincing Valkyrie that the implied liaisons with Skulduggery had never happened, never a way to admit he's only shown up when he had for information. She felt regret now and that was a rare thing.

She wanted to do something. To make some calls to act somehow, but it was too late for all that. Skulduggery had, unwittingly, revealed the woman he truly loved, and all of China's magical allure couldn't heal the broken heart her young friend suffered.

China realized Valkyrie hadn't gotten that far since she hadn't heard her drive off and her blood ran cold. _What if_? She was out from behind her desk and running, running to save her young friend. Yanking open the car door, dragging Valkyrie out, only to have the very much alive young woman huddle into her in utter misery, and China hugged Valkyrie to her and sobbed in relief.

So she walked her back inside and talked to her, for hours. Told her the truth about why she was always so petty, about how Valkyrie's youth and beauty had been a threat. How she, China Sorrows, always had to be number one, even if it meant hurting those she cared about most.

And she _did_ care, about both her friends and she was devastated for Valkyrie. She admitted there had been no relationship, never had been, that frankly, she thought that Skulduggery's first wife was a bitch and she'd have killed the woman for no good reason eventually.

Valkyrie had laughed for the first time at that. "Wow, I've never heard you swear before, I didn't think you could. He deserves her then, let her have him." She said and both women had laughed.

The women talked until dawn, when both took to their respective beds, China happy any chance of Valkyrie doing something rash to herself was gone. But of course now a new desire burned in her heart.

The desire to either make things right between the two lovers or to make Skulduggery Pleasant regret that he'd ever hurt a friend of China Sorrows.

* * *

 **Oh, I still plan to torment Miss Sorrows in the future, but every so often I do feel a tad regretful at putting my claws out. I still don't like her as a character, but even she could be nice, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or China. Nobody owns China, honestly.

* * *

The next morning China had Valkyrie join her on the terrace for breakfast. Her young friend looked refreshed. "You slept well, my dear?" China asked and Valkyrie nodded.

"I did, thanks for taking me in last night. You didn't have to, you know. Considering I just left you there and watched your library destroyed."

China laughed. "That's why I adore you, my dear. Don't you remember sparing my life? You _saved_ me, Valkyrie. Yes, the library meant everything to me, but it all worked out in the end. Why don't we go riding later?" She suggested and Valkyrie nodded happily.

The women had decided Skulduggery was a subject best left alone. If he was too foolish to want Valkyrie, China knew plenty of men who would be delighted to be with her. Not that she'd suggest such a thing, it would be tacky. But if Valkyrie ever asked her, now that, that was different.

"So, exactly how much of a bitch was his wife?" Valkyrie asked, a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

China rolled her eyes, another unlovely habit, but the woman in question deserved that at least. "She was absolutely an ice queen, Valkyrie. She had that man so whipped he thought she was the sweetest woman on the planet, all the while she was hateful to him, to his friends, to that utter brat she was raising to be her second-in-command. She even accused me of sleeping with him they day I went for her and that, that couldn't go unanswered. China Sorrows does not sleep around."

Valkyrie laughed. "I hope you kicked her six for her. He so deserves a woman like that, he truly does. I don't know what I was thinking, to be truthful. Yes I loved him, I still do. But he doesn't love me. Eh. I'll get over it and find somebody better."

"You're not just putting on a brave face, are you, my dear?" China asked, in concern, one delicate hand to her heart. But Valkyrie shook her head.

She was about to answer when her mobile rang. She took one look at it and tossed it to China who caught it deftly. China looked at Valkyrie after seeing it was Skulduggery calling. "Want to have some wicked fun with the man, my dear?" She asked, and Valkyrie grinned evilly.

China flipped open the mobile. "Why, Skulduggery, how simply enchanting to hear from you. How are you?"

"I want my fiancée back." Skulduggery growled in reply.

"Oh, so you want her back, do you?" China said, looking at Valkyrie who made a gagging motion. "I'm sorry, but you see, the very thought of you makes her ill. And let me tell you something, Mr. Pleasant, and by the way, that is a hideously inappropriate name for you, she is my friend, my best friend. And if you ever hurt her, ever again, I'm going to do things to you to make you wish you were in your grave where you belong, and I'm starting with the Bentley."

She snapped the mobile shut with a smile of triumph and both women burst out laughing.

* * *

China enjoyed the ride with Valkyrie immensely. Valkyrie had a spirited horse and rode well, and the women were soon riding at full gallop, racing through a natural but challenging course China had picked out.

They both exulted in the feeling of flight, the utter freedom riding gave them, and soon their steeds were taking the jumps in tandem, racing alongside one another. They raced all the way back to the barn, then dismounted and saw to the horses themselves.

China had never really wanted to do such tasks considering the beautiful clothes she usually wore, but Valkyrie was right, it was fun and a truly lovely way to bond with the horses. China laughed to see Valkyrie letting her chocolate-coloured stallion drink from the hose during his bath.

"That's a boy, Wildfire." Valkyrie said, then finished his bath, and the horse seemed to appreciate the care. China's mount, a beautiful sorrel mare she'd named Misty, nuzzled her in joy when the combs and brushes came out, and China resolved to do this more often.

They fed and stabled the horses after, leaving the barn so the attendants could come out once more. China explained to Valkyrie that she never had any of her employees come near her if she could help it and Valkyrie caught her friend in a quick hug.

"That must be lonely, no wonder you like picking on people. No offense, but you do." She said and smiled to show she meant no offense.

"None taken, my dear. I truly can't help enchanting people, and I've learned to use it to my advantage, but honestly? You're the only real friend I have. When you took your name you broke any power my enchantments ever held on you. That's how I know you're a real friend. Now how about lunch in the library then perhaps we'll take the limo someplace simply decadent later?"

Valkyrie nodded. "You're my only real friend too, China. I mean I like the Dead Men and everything, but I bet you anything they are all on his side." She rolled her eyes. "Why is everything always the woman's fault?" She asked and China shrugged.

"I think because women like us are free, my dear. We have our power and we won't bow and scrape for a man. We are their equals and frankly, they can't stand that. Not to change the subject my dear, but I have a simply lovely vintage dress I insist you wear tonight." She felt her own face break into a gentle smile at the obvious delight Valkyrie showed.

They were teaching each other. China didn't mind putting on less elegant riding clothes for the ride since they'd got to spend time bonding with the horses after. And Valkyrie had grown up, become more subtly girly, and she showed open delight in jewels and dresses now.

Not that China expected Valkyrie to wear them all the time, but it would be nice to show off her best friend and watch jaws drop in astonishment. Valkyrie's mobile rang and this time she just popped out the battery and shrugged making China smile.

* * *

 **Yeah, not much of a plot yet, but the two ladies deserves some bonding time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, China, Skulduggery or Erskine. Last chapter alert!

* * *

China was pleased with herself. Valkyrie looked radiant as she tried on the simple black dress. "The exact kind Marilyn Monroe wore in a movie once, but without the hideous bow in the back. Whatever was Marilyn thinking?" China asked as she admired Valkyrie. She helped her select jewelry and perfume next and did her makeup for her. It was wonderful having a girlfriend to do girly things with, and China had no idea until Valkyrie was giggling from the tickle of the makeup brush how much she had missed it.

She stood back and admired her work. "You look lovely. my dear. Now let's go to the limo and dinner. I've been waiting all day to show the world how beautiful you are." Valkyrie smiled up at her from her seat at the vanity table and China felt her heart soften. Not something she was used to, but she realized then that Valkyrie had always wanted to be friends, had always wanted someone to look up to.

"You know, Valkyrie, I'm rather glad you never listened to me." China said as they got settled in the limo.

"Listened to you when?" Valkyrie asked, clearly confused.

"I told you once that you shouldn't care about me, that you should leave me behind. But you didn't. You're far too good a person for that. Far better a friend than I deserve, but I take what I want." China said, shrugging her bared shoulders. She was wearing a lovely white dress of ruffled fabric that hugged her delicate curves and flared at the bottom. It was one of China's favourites but she only wore it for special occasions and tonight was indeed special.

China was doing something nice for once even if it served her own ends. She'd only had to place several discreet calls while Valkyrie had gotten ready to set her plan in motion and now she expected them to pay off. Of course if any of the people she'd called hurt Valkyrie, China would have to get ruthless and she didn't think anyone wanted to see that.

* * *

The restaurant she took Valkyrie to drew a gasp of pleasure from her friend as she knew it would. It was fashioned after the great era of the night clubs in the 1930's and every detail was lavish. "This is they type of place you should frequent my dear, it suits you." China said as they were seated.

Valkyrie looked at her. "It's a bit sumptuous, don't you think?" She asked and China laughed in delight.

"Well, of course it is, my dear, but we deserve it. Now then, I know you don't drink so I'll order us the rather upscale coffee, and I do mean upscale. It is simply heavenly. But note the champagne being served at the next table, it is all part of the art of dining, my dear."

"I'll take your word for it." Valkyrie murmured quietly. China smiled at her. Valkyrie seemed to recover her usual self-assurance and looked around with a dreamy sigh. "I always wanted Skulduggery to take me to a place like this, but he wouldn't of course. I have been to one or two places on my own, but nothing like this." She said, touching the red leather booth in utter adoration.

"Pity. But then that man was always so provincial. I gather that he wasted all his time in Paris, simply refusing to go to a salon, can you imagine?" China asked and Valkyrie looked scandalized.

"But they were the places to be seen, and he has to always be the centre of attention." She said in utter wonder.

"Exactement, my dear. The man simply couldn't abide the fact that some of the other Dead Men were far more popular then he. My goodness, we never crossed paths at the time, being bitter enemies, but the tales I could tell." China smiled at Valkyrie then flicked her gaze up to see the men heading towards them.

Valkyrie's eyes widened as she followed China's gaze. Skulduggery was coming towards them, looking like the devil himself in a finer tuxedo than either woman had ever seen him in, a silken top hat in place of his usual fedora.

His façade seemed to remind Valkyrie of one before and China watched as their eyes met. Skulduggery arrived at the table and extended a gloved hand to Valkyrie who went to him willingly. "I'm so sorry, for everything." He breathed, then he was kissing her in front of a rather astonished Erskine while China looked on with a knowing smile.

They all sat down, Skulduggery refusing to let go of Valkyrie's hand and China knew she had done well. The man had needed frightened into letting go of the past, so she had frightened him. She'd told him in her call that she and Valkyrie were leaving the country, that he'd only have one last chance to see Valkyrie here at the club and the man had jumped at it as she knew he would.

The two of them back together would most likely go a long way towards getting China in the man's good books, though she doubted she'd ever be entirely there, and she didn't blame him. She still wasn't sorry that she'd killed his family and they both knew it. But she had returned Valkyrie to him, and there was something to be said for that.

She watched as he and Valkyrie spoke to one another, giving in to the need to touch one another gently, to reassure themselves that they were together again. Valkyrie looked a tad surprised when Skulduggery begged her not to leave the country, but a gentle kick from China alerted her to the ruse quite nicely.

"But I can't marry you, not if your still living in the past, Skulduggery." Valkyrie said, and even China winced to see the wounded look that crossed his façade.

"I won't, not any more. I swear to you, Valkyrie. You're the woman I want to spend eternity with. Not my first wife. She was truth be told, a cold, unloving woman but I'd convinced myself she did love me, even after she drove all my friends away and turned my own child against me. Please, it's you I need to be with, it just hurt so much, to remember never being loved, and I was afraid you secretly felt the same way."

Then the couple was kissing again and China exchanged relieved glances with Erskine. Hopefully, given time, the pair would still marry, but even China Sorrows knew when not to manipulate things. Though she privately though that the day would come when they'd both thank her for this night, she wasn't holding her breath.

* * *

 **Aw, China did something nice. True, it was mostly to help herself, but she still did something nice. I think that deep down she likes Valkyrie, even if half the time she pretends not to.**


End file.
